Fools Rush In
by PerfectIsBoring
Summary: Logan/Jean songfic. Logan contemplates his feelings for Jean after he hears that Scott thinks he should leave...


__

~!~Disclaimer~!~I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics and blahdy blah...  
(But oh, how I wish Logan were mine ^.^;;) ________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

~ Fools Rush In ~ 

In the kitchen at Dr. Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Logan, Scott and Jean sat around a round wooden table.

"Logan", Scott called as he stood up and slammed his palms on the table, "I told you once and I didn't want to have to say it but, I have no choice! You have to listen to the doctor. You can't run around in public, letting everyone know you're a mutant!"

"Listen, Bub" Logan's voice was deep and rough, "I told ya what ya can do with those rules. And now, I'm gonna tell ya where ya can stick 'em.". He stood up slowly held his right fist in front of Scott. Logan hated to be told what to do. Especially from when it came from the lips of Cyclops. He loved Jean. He truly did but, her fiance, Scott, always got his way. Many times he had wanted to rip Scott limb from limb but Jean prevented his anger from taking over. Many times he had wanted to get up and leave but he couldn't bear leaving her.

Scott watched 4 Adamantium claws pierce the skin between Logan's fingers and shoot into his face. 

Jean stood up, "No, Logan!" She was calm and stared directly at him. 

He saw her green eyes, glaring, through his peripheral vision, "He thinks he's the boss. He ain't the boss", he said, not once looking at Jean.

"He's the leader of our team", she explained. Her voice, full of discipline "Don't hurt him".

Logan sighed and retracted his claws. He left the kitchen, not even glancing once at either of the lovers. As he stepped outside and with his heightened hearing he heard Scott starting to talk so he listened closer.

"Jean," He sighed, "Why do we keep him here?"

"Because he's very useful and is a strong member of our team" She replied.

"He's only causing trouble for us, Jean. I don't know how much longer we can deal with him. He's risking the privacy of the X-Men. Someone might track us down because he's running around town, putting his claws in everyone's face!"

"You're right but…" Jean shook her head.

"If he continues to be a risk, we have to let him go."

She sighed, "I know".

He peeked inside and saw Cyclops run his fingers through her ravishing, red hair. She looked away and to the floor. He looked at her through his ruby-lensed glasses as he tilted his to be at the same level as Jean's. She smiled and kissed him.

Logan turned his face and headed towards his room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he stepped inside the large room, he turned on the small radio in the corner, by his closet. As he opened his closet, he heard a familiar song playing from the radio…

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

He knew her for so long and they developed a very meaningful friendship. 

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

He wondered why no feelings for him have ever surfaced. Maybe because she was so in love with Scott, she didn't have time for him? Or maybe she could never love Logan?   
"I'm sorry, Jean…I know you love Scott. It's just hard to not fall in love with you".

_Shall I stay?_

He opened his closet and yanked all of his clothes from the hangers. "Jean…I can't stay here and watch you and One-Eye fall even more in love…", He pulled out a dark brown suit case.

_Would it be a sin?_

"I don't know what I'd do if I stayed. Someone'd get hurt…most likely, Scott. Jean and Me might even do something she'd regret…but, that ain't ever gonna happen"

_I can't help falling in love with you_

"No matter what…I'll still love ya".

_As the river flows surely to the sea_

"And as you and One-Eye get closer…"

_Darling, so it goes_

"There'll be no space for me."

_Something's were meant to be_

"That's just the way it is…" He threw his clothes into the suitcase and buckled it shut.

_Take my hand_

"Let me stay…Don't let me fall". He closed his closet and picked up his suitcase.

_Take my whole life too_

"I'd do anything for ya…Hell, I'd even die for ya. I just don't wanna leave…But, I have to…for the team" He narrowed his eyes, "For One-Eye" and then, closed them, "And…you".

_I can't help falling in love with you._

"Do you feel the same way? Could you ever?"

_I can't help falling in love with you._

He opened the door to the hallway and stepped outside. As he locked the door, he chuckled, "I'm leaving for ya. And, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for ya, but--"

_I can't help falling in love with you_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

He left the mansion and took one last look at the large, castle-like house and sighed, "I wonder when they'll realize I'm gone…", He hopped on the small motorcycle he had just bought, "I can't help falling in love with you…", and drove off.

_The End_ ________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hm...so, that's it. I was thinking of doing a sequel or 2nd chapter for this one with another songfic. So, if you think I should, tell me! ^.^;;___


End file.
